Déjame ver quien eres
by dono-dono
Summary: continuacion... feliz dia de los enamorados. Kenshin tiene un dilema, entregarse o quedarse en las sombras. Lo permitira Battousai? reviews¡¡¡ un ff dedicado a todas la Kazuko Rk¡¡.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: rurouni kenshin no es mio, ya todos lo saben ciertamente, es del talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama. Por un demonio¡¡¡¡¡

**Déjame ver quien eres, amor.**

Mire hacia el cielo, estaba tan claro amor¡¡. Y me encontraba tan sola, cuando no estas aquí. Pero, pronto llegaras y yo estaré esperando… ahora y por siempre. Lo sabes cierto?. El dojo esta tan solo sin ti.

Deseo saber quien eres realmente, ahora, se que me lo demostraras.

Aunque, nunca fui buena para mentir, solo por ti, para ti. Que ironía!

Ahora, percibo tus pasos, suaves… ligeros…temerosos, temes encontrarme algún día a mi. Muerta.

Ya es tiempo de ponerte a prueba, acabas de abrir el shoji. Y yo me duermo…aparentemente.

Kaoru-dono, esta despierta?- no era mas que un idiota enamorado, parado ahí, mirándola. Casi como un niño enamorado. Tembló, de solo pensar que ella estuviera así, dispuesta, solo para el.

Lo sentí acercarse, lentamente, como si no quisiera despertarme. Ciertamente no lo deseaba¡¡¡, mas yo no pensaba hacerlo…aun.

Eres tan bella…Kaoru…-dijo casi con un suspiro, como un gemido, mientras pasaba una mano por sobre su piel, pero aun así sin tocarla, Kaoru sentía el calor que irradiaba de el.

Quería sonreír, ciertamente sus palabras eran un buen indicio para mi. Me encontraba bella¡¡. Nadie le dice bella con esa pasión, a su hermana, a su amiga, a su hija. Aun así, logre aguantarme las ganas, pero mi corazón casi me delata, de la sola felicidad que sentí.

Te amaría tanto, amor… por siempre, pero…- de nuevo esa duda, que me destruía, a mi, a el… y no hacia nada por evitarlo.

Con tan solo un beso, yo me conformaría. Tan solo uno… pero, tu me dejarías?- entonces empezó a inclinarse, ella lo sabia, por la respiración que ahora golpeaba calida e incesantemente sobre su tierna piel.

Cuando sintió que el estaba a solo un par de centímetros de sus labios, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, seria y digna. Lista para lo que viniera ahora… estaba dispuesta a todo por el.

Kenshin quedo de piedra, no sabia que hacer y ese par de zafiros no ayudaban en nada a su capacidad de reacción, para salir de este bochorno con el poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

El la miro constantemente.

Ella contesto con el doble de fuerza en su interior.

Entonces Kaoru no lo soportó, y soltó la risotada mas sincera y majestuosa que jamás hubiera dado a alguien antes. La forma infantil en que su amado se comportaba le parecía realmente… magnifica.

Pensó en como un hombre que no era capaz de dar un beso a la mujer que amaba, podría haber aniquilado a tantos inocentes, si ahora, la inocencia que veía en sus ojos era mas infinitamente grande que la que hubiera visto en cualquier niño.

Eso era el, un niño… el niño de su alma.

Ka…Ka…Kaoru-dono, yo no se que decirle, que hacer… yo… ¡oro!- entonces se desmayo. Ahora era su momento de venganza.

Kenshin¡, que te sucede, si no es para tanto, fue solo casi un beso- le susurró mientras lo sacudía, tomándolo de su gi magenta.

Que tal si ahora…yo te doy un beso?- pregunto sensualmente. Entonces Kenshin sintió el rubor delatador sobre sus mejillas. No era tan hábil como Kaoru para fingir.

Claro que ella lo notó, entonces aprovecho su desconcierto para besarlo, sutilmente. Pero a Kenshin lo estremeció más que cualquier beso apasionado.

Kaoru separo sus labios de los de el. Pero aun así noto que Kenshin no habría los ojos.

El juego ya había durado mucho. Era hora de hablar con claridad.

Se que me amas… que esperas para decírmelo?. Que te bese diez veces?.- Kenshin no respondió. El juego se había tornado a su favor. Sonrió internamente, morbosamente. Era hombre al fin y al cabo no?.

Kaoru sonrió, fue casi una carcajada.

Y empezó a contar, bajando cada vez a los labios de su amor.

Uno… - un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Dos….- Kenshin estaba sonrojado.

Tres…- Kaoru sonreía contra sus labios.

Cuatro…- el corazón de Kenshin se desbordaba, y temió morir tan perfectamente.

Cinco…- Kaoru puso una mano en su pecho, solo para sentir el latido desbocado de, su ahora corazón.

Seis…- Kenshin tembló, estaba perdiendo el control. Y kami sabía cuanto deseaba perderlo.

Siete…- A estas alturas ya Kaoru no podía resistir lo gracioso de la escena, ya reía contra los labios del hombre.

Ocho…- este aun se resistía, quería que este momento se prolongara un poco más. Y estaba seguro de que si el empezaba a reír, esto acabaría mas que pronto.

Nueve…-Kaoru puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el beso se prolongaba un poco más que los anteriores.

Diez…-Kenshin ya reía a carcajadas. Era tanta su felicidad que tuvo la osadía de enredar sus brazos en la sensual cintura de su amor.

Rodaron por el piso, ambos riendo, felicidad pura.

Se acariciaban…

Se besaban…

Se amaban como hace mucho lo deseaban…

Kaoru no tuvo la menor duda de que esta había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido. Además de haber invitado al rurouni al vivir con ella, claro esta.

Y Kenshin lo agradecía de todo corazón…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

y?

Que les pareció?

Es mi primer one-shot, así que con un review me conformo…con los demás soy mas que feliz.

Tengo unas genas de pelar que me las encargo nenas…..

Asi que son todas bienvenidas a pelar conmigo por msn, les aseguro que no se arrepentiran.

Un besote para todas y la mayor de las felicidades…

Atte. Monika-dono


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Ya todas lo saben, no son míos… pero tampoco de ustedes ajajajajajajajajaajajajaj, claro que pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Por si las moscas:

**_Oro_**: pensamientos de Kenshin.

**Oro**: pensamientos de Battousai.

Oro: diálogos.

**Segunda parte de "Déjame ver quien eres, amor".**

_You don't have to speak - I feel. (Tú no tienes que hablar, yo siento.) Jóga, __BJÖRK._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Te veo ahora y me pregunto, que es lo que te ha cautivado del rurouni?. Lo que es a mi, me ha cautivado tu alma, tu alegría, tu bondad, tus miedos. En definitiva, toda tu._

_Ahora miras hacia el cielo y noto como el sol no te molesta, al contrario, tú eres el sol. _

_El calor…la luz._

_Mi sol._

_El viento juega contigo, en especial, con tu negro cabello. Negro como mi alma._

_¿Quisieras ser la luz que ilumine el alma de sessha?._

_Pero el viento no viene solo. Los pétalos de sakura te rodean, justo en estos momentos me pareces mágica, inalcanzable. _

_¿Eres tan inocente que la naturaleza entera quiere jugar contigo?_

_Eres mi armonía perfecta._

_Recuerdo muy lejano el día en que me besaste y te lo agradezco._

_¿Es que acaso ya lo has olvidado?_

_¿Es que tanto te molesta mi amor?_

_A veces pienso que lo que tu virgen corazón desea, es que yo tome la iniciativa ahora. Creo que el piensa que es mi turno._

_Battousai también lo cree._

_Te observo más detenidamente y noto que ríes muy quedo._

_¿En que estarás pensando amor?_

_Espero, con cierto temor, que estés pensando en mí._

_Me observas de reojo y me descubres._

_Tu magia de evapora así como tu inocencia. El alma se me compunge de pensar que yo sea el culpable. El viento deja de soplar y ya no hay más pétalos._

_Dejas de imaginar un sueño. Has vuelto a mi mundo._

_Ahora es cuando me pregunto porque Battousai no sale de una buena vez y se encarga de besarla sin reparos ni miedos._

**_-porque tu no me lo permites…_**

-porque yo no quiero que la lastimes, se muy bien que la amas tanto como yo…

**_-te equivocas. Yo no la amo. Pero ya es tiempo de enseñarle a esa niña que conmigo no se juega._**

_-Kaoru-dono nunca a jugado contigo, ni con sessha. No puedes negar que la amas. Yo lo se. Recuerda que somos uno._

**_-rurouni estupido, eso no es cierto. Entonces porque te ha besado y ahora te mira, como si no huera sucedido nada._**

_-Sessha esta seguro de que ella desea que yo tome la iniciativa ahora._

**_-Pero tú nunca lo harás. Siempre has sido un cobarde._**

-Sessha ya no se puede tomar más atribuciones con ella. Bastante hice con osar besarla y, ohh por kami abrazarla¡¡¡.

**-mil veces estupido¡¡¡**.- con un fuerte golpe mental, Battousai noqueó al rurouni, quien quedo suspendido en la mente de Kenshin.

-Kenshin estas bien?. Kenshin¡¡¡. Respóndeme.- Kaoru observaba compungidamente el suave rostro del pelirrojo, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño encogido.

-no te preocupes Kaoru…dono. Tú siempre te preocupas demasiado por todo- aun sin abrir los ojos, ve fue en dirección a su habitación.

-se puede saber que diablos de pasa Kenshin?- se cruzo de brazos, enfadada y partió hacia el baño. Lo necesitaba urgentemente. Uno muy largo y tranquilizador.

**-supieras que tu querido rurouni no se encuentra. Supieras que yo soy, Battousai, me temerías?- ** noto como ante este pensamiento, su alma se encogió en un capullo, y amenazaba urgentemente son salir de su cuerpo.

Escuchó a Kaoru cantar, ahora, en su habitación, como lo hacia cada vez que iba a bañarse. Lo recordaba muy dentro de si. O tal vez era el maldito rurouni quien lo recordaba.

Este era el momento para demostrarle a Kaoru que de Battou… Sessh….ejem, Kenshin Himura nadie osaba burlarse.

Salio lentamente y muy despacio de su habitación, mientras pasaba por la de Kaoru para asegurarse de que ella estuviera allí.

Y salio rápidamente hacia su destino…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kaoru empezaba a desvestirse, ya que solo entraba al baño con una delgada yukata. Tomo todas sus útiles de aseo y partió en dirección a su baño de tina. Siempre pensando en Kenshin. Y siempre cantando.

-que exquisitez- exclamo en un gemido, sintiendo de antemano, la suave alegría del agua caliente contra su piel.

Metió primero su pie, para comprobar la temperatura del agua y luego con suma delicadez, hundió todo su suave cuerpo desnudo en las aguas mansas.

Seguía cantando feliz, hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su boca y otra sobre sus cintura, impidiendo así su huida.

Ahora era una ronca voz la que hablaba en su oído, rozando la tersa piel del cuello.

-quédate tranquila y nada te sucederá, entiendes?-hablo la persona, pero mas que la voz de una persona, a Kaoru le pareció la voz del demonio. Grave y sensual.

No pudo más que asentir.

Las manos opresoras la liberaron y de inmediato giro su mirada para comprobar sus sospechas…

Unos feroces ámbares la miraban. Profunda e incitadoramente.

-Battousai¡¡¡- exclamo totalmente desorientada la joven mujer. Cubriendo vergonzosamente sus pechos.

-por que te cubres?. No hay nada de ti que yo ya no conozca. –dicho esto la beso de manera suave. El no quería asustarla. No todavía.

**-pero por que ese sentimiento al besarla?**

_-porque la amas, Battousai no baka¡¡_

El hombre se sobrecogió ante la revelación. Claro que la amaba. Siempre la amo. Aun así no detuvo el beso.

Era encantadoramente sensual.

-baka… casi me matas del susto.-Kaoru ya no tuvo ni vergüenza ni miedo. Noto el sincero amor en los ojos del Hitokiri.

Battousai sonrió ladinamente. Era deliciosa.

-sabes que jamás te asustaría. Pero dime, aun así me temes?- un sombra de tristeza se pintó en sus orbitas.

-sabes que jamás te temería. Pero dime, aun así me amas?- Kaoru se sonrojo ante el doble sentido de sus palabras. Claro que así, desnuda la amaba¡¡. Y mucho más así.

Ante el juego de palabras, Battousai rió, por primera vez, según recordaba, por lo que la abrazo tierna, pero protectoramente.- claro que te amo, yo y Sessha te amamos.

La sumergió en la tina hasta que amos estuvieron con el rostro bajo el agua, besándose, acariciándose, amándose como aquel día. Solo que ahora a él le tocaba disfrutar de su sabor, de su aroma y de su bondadoso amor.

Salieron del agua rápidamente, ambos tomando bocanadas de aire, del aliento del otro y de la calida atmósfera creada por la pasión.

Battousai la miraba sin saber que hacer…

Kaoru ya estaba entregada a el…

Pero el vislumbro la prontitud de los sucesos. No era el momento. Aun.

El hombre puso una mano en la espalda y la otra bajo las rodillas de Kaoru y rápidamente la saco de la tina. La deposito en el suelo y tomando una toalla, empezó a secar el tembloroso cuerpo de su pronta mujer.

Kaoru aun estaba pasmada debido al descubrimiento de la evidente masculinidad de Battousai. No era capaz ni siquiera de parpadear. Había olvidado lo necesario de respirar.

La tomo nuevamente en sus brazos, con una yukata cubriendo el cuerpo de la mujer, y se encamino en la difícil misión de dejarla en su dormitorio.

Kaoru no hacia mas que mirarlo perpleja, mientras el solo miraba hacia el pasillo.

Mirarla seria una indecente tentación. Su cuerpo era el pecado puro.

Inseguro a dejarla, la recostó como a una flor en su yukata.

Baka pelirrojo, si para él esa mujer era su sol. Para él era más que su universo entero.

-Buenas noches, amor- susurro contra sus labios, decidido a dejarla dormir.

-buenas noches, mi rurouni Battousai- dando en nombre indicado para ese hombre.

Esa noche y las que siguieron, el enamorado Hitokiri Battousai vigiló las noches de la mujer que lo logro encantar con su magia. Iluminando con su luz y calidez al rurouni y dando estrellas que observar en sus tinieblas al Hitokiri.

Fin….. (o continuara?)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Talcahuano, Chile. 23:50 hrs. En el computador de mi casa.

He hecho otro descubrimiento, no solo me llega la inspiración en mi lugar de practica, si no también con la ayuda inseparable de mi san pucho….

Si mis queridas lectoras. Yo en esta vida venero tres cosas:

1º el buen cigarrillo.

2º el buen vino.

3º el buen hombre.

Muchas gracias por tu tiempo espero que haya valido la pena….

Ahhh¡¡¡ y un review por favor…


End file.
